Crime & Punishment
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Yashiro has been arrested from a murder. He don't like to be in prison at all, but there is that one, black-haired executioner who makes his life a lot easier... Ghuu, I suck at summaries, but please, read. Kuroh x Shiro, kinda AU, little bit OOCness. Rated M for sexual content. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The only light source in the dark room was a small lantern, though it didn't had much use to lighten up the room. However, the moon created a pale light entering the room through a small window, making the room brighter than before and the light was reflected on the steel of a katana when it was raised into the air in lightning speed and embedded in a man's chest.  
Cries of pain echoed around the room, and until screams faded away, a black-haired guy pulled the sword out of the body, and handed it to another person, who wiped the blade clean with care.  
"Good work, Yatogami! I don't think there is any other executioner who would be better than you!" said the man with glasses cheerfully and he patted the blacknette on the back when calling him with his surname.  
The blacknette mumbled something with a sigh, and then glanced at his fellow.  
"Well that's nice to hear. But I would like to excuse myself now and rest for a while. It's been kinda a hard day." Yatogami said and a little yawn escaped from his mouth when he glanced at the clock.  
After he received an authorization to leave, he decided to walk through the prisoner-area to see a glimpse of some prisoners. He was going to kill them after all, and somehow he wanted to see his 'victims' suffering in their cells.  
That's right. Yatogami Kuroh worked as an executioner in Japan's best of the-best-known prison and he was known as a cruel and cold-blooded person. He walked down the hallway, glanced at the prisoners and listens to their pathetic cries to get free but he had ignored their cries completely.  
End of the hallway he noticed that there was one new prisoner. The newcomer just sat in the corner of his cell, staring at the floor. Kuroh chuckled, and walked over to the cell door.  
"Well well well… It looks like we have a newcomer here... What did you do to get yourself in here..?" the blacknette decided to ask, but the newcomer just sighed.  
Kuroh chuckled again, and glanced at the cell door. He has all the keys in to the cells...

The prisoner was startled when he heard the door open and glanced in that direction only to see someone coming in. And of course Kuroh pulled the door shut and locked it. The boy dropped his eyes back to the ground and pressed against the wall.  
"Do you think that I would let the newcomer out, huh?" Kuroh said, laughing while walking closer to the boy.  
"Well, you never know. Besides, it was a total misunderstanding, I have done nothing wrong! I shouldn't even be here..!" The boy said, raising his voice and buried his face in his palms.  
Kuroh was a little bit surprised, but then he ignored it, 'cause when you work in prison, you will hear many different stories from prisoners that they want to get free. And it annoyed him.  
The boy stopped sobbing and calmed down. But he still didn't raise his eyes from the floor. There was a little silent moment between them.  
" Yashiro...", Kuroh said quietly, and the whitenette turned his attention to another when he heard his name. He looked questioningly at Kuroh, the blacknette chuckled again.  
"…is your name? Your name was written on the cell, Isana Yashiro.", Kuroh said, and stared in the boy's eyes for a moment. They were vibrant and beautiful, but full of sadness and fear.  
Yashiro looked away, and mumbled about something angrily.  
"Go away. Get out of here..." the whitenette snarled to Kuroh, who only laughed at the boy's words.  
"Oh, looks like a little boy like you has some guts to say something like that to an executioner..but oh well, you're new, so I don't wonder..." Kuroh said ironically and noticed how Yashiro-named boy shifted his eyes a little and was frightened of him.  
"Y-you're that person who is going to kill…me..?" the boy asked with a laugh, but Kuroh noticed that the tension of Yashiro's voice was a little high and he was scared.  
Kuroh just chuckled and turned to walk towards the door and left the cell, leaving the boy there alone. Then he just looked at the whitenette with a smirk and locked the cell before he left.

Yashiro was sitting there throughout the night silently. He had just met the person, who would execute him. And that means that his life was going to end in just a couple of days?  
_'..No...It can't be. They have just arrested me today. And it was a big misunderstanding! I guess I should try to talk to someone…No. It wouldn't help at all...'_, the boy fell into his thoughts, and with thinking so many things he get tired and fell asleep.

Morning came after the long night, and pretty soon couple of guards came to the prison awakened the prisoners and letting them one by one to a guarded area to get some food. Yashiro was just sitting in his cell, waiting his own turn to go to the dining room. He heard his name being called, and then he walked towards the door. A guard opened the door and when he stepped outside, the other guard put him in handcuffs. Then the guards went to lead him out of the prison towards the dining room.  
When they reached the dining room, Yashiro's handcuffs were removed. This place was so well guarded that no prisoner can escape from it.  
Whitenette walked to queue and at the same time he tried to find an empty space for himself. Luckily he found a corner of a table to be empty and rushed over there after received his food before anyone sat on it.  
Other prisoners stared at the boy for a moment and then they started to talk with one another. Yashiro didn't really care what the others were talking about and just focused on eating.  
"Oh well..! I couldn't believe that I would have a chance to eat breakfast with you, Yashiro." A strangely familiar voice came from behind the boy. He quickly turned around to see whose voice it was. Only to found that behind him stood Yatogami Kuroh, the prison executioner. The boy didn't left the table, although he wanted to. He just mumbled something and moved slightly to the side on the bench so that the other one would be able to sit.  
Other prisoners looked at them, and whispered among themselves. Kuroh only snorted and sat aside the younger boy. After all now he had someone to eat with.  
They were eating in silence, until Yashiro break the ice.  
"…umm, by the way…you're the executioner, right? Then what are you doing here? Having breakfast with prisoners?" whitenette asked, and Kuroh glanced at him, chuckling.  
"Well, I don't really know. Maybe I just want to see all of them to be together before they are going to die... And when I'm here, they don't pick up fights..." Kuroh replied the boy with a laugh, and took a sip of the soup.  
The boy looked at the executioner with a might wonder. Why was the blacknette laughing? The whitenette has so many questions in his mind that he would like to ask, but then he decided to drop the matter. Maybe some other time he can talk to the other guy a little more. Now, it was time to eat.

A/N: Well I think that's it for now..I know, this was kinda short, but I promise that I try to make the next ones little bit longer... Or something. And there will be yaoi, but not yet..maybe in next chapter or in third, I don't know yet D'x

Ah, and thanks for reading, and if you want to comment, then go ahead. I'm not going to eat your head~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys, haven't updated this in loong time. But don't worry, today you will get two chapters, and why? Because K has finally officially aired..! Yay~!**

* * *

The next days passed peacefully. Yashiro didn't really become familiar with the other prisoners and they didn't seem to be interested in becoming familiar with him either. But it didn't really bother him. However, the boy was always afraid of that the same executioner would come and kill him. He seemed to be keeping continuously an eye on him.

One day the prisoners were able to go for a walk in ward. Yashiro found himself almost immediately being all alone but he didn't bother himself to do anything about it. He just sat outside in the shadows against a wall spacing out. The boy didn't pay any attention to other people's doings and that's why he didn't notice someone sitting next to him.

"Lonely wolf, huh?", a familiar voice said next to Yashiro and the boy recognized him right away but he didn't even bother himself to lay his sight on him.

Kuroh noticed boy's silence and it seemed that he didn't want to or couldn't say anything.

Blacknette just laughed and raised his sight to the sky. They just sat still in silence.

"…Did you come to get me...?" a silent question heard next to the black haired and he turned his sight on Yashiro and faced younger one's sad looking.

"Of course not! But actually I did come to get someone else… But I can say for sure that you've got plenty of time left. You don't need to be scared. I won't kill you before your time has come…" Kuroh said smiling and poked him playfully with his elbow.

A little relaxed smile appeared on Yashiro's face and he turned his sight away somewhere else. Kuroh let himself watch the younger one for a while and then sneered by himself.

Soon the prisoners were invited back inside and while the gang was walking into interior, one prisoner was separated from the others.

Kuroh left after the prisoner and two other guards and waved to Yashiro. The boy answered to him with a little wave until he was guided inside.

In the end the day passed on its own and Yashiro didn't really see Kuroh on that day anymore until the evening when he came again to say hello.

White haired raised his head from his pillow when he heard the keys turning in the lock and someone stepped in. The person walked near the boy with a friendly smile on his face.

"What are you doing here at this time of day?", he asked whispering because the other prisoners were already asleep. Then he got up to sit on his bed so that they could talk more conveniently.

"I came here just to look how you're doing, nothing more.", black haired sweared smiling and sat next to him on the bed.

Yashiro sighed and wiped his eyes. Then he looked at the executioner. It was almost night already and he wanted to sleep. So why did he come to interrupt him?

"May I ask why are you, the executioner of prison, always joining my company? I don't say it's a bad thing but…", the white haired asked him.

Kuroh just stared the boy for a moment and then laid his hand on the prisoners shoulder and smiled.

"You looked like you're missing a friend. And it's kinda rare to encounter into almost same aged criminals in this section. So I'm feeling often very lonely in here too because I don't have anyone to talk to.", the executioner explained his reasons to the boy who was watching him with an unsure expression. Kuroh laughed and then ruffled Yashiro's hair. Then he stood up and walked to door. At the door the blacknette stopped and turned his head on the boy sitting on his bed. "Well, good night then, Shiro." , Kuroh said using a little bit shorter version of his name. However, there was something in his tone which he was speaking with that made the heart of the white haired skip a beat.

When the prisoner didn't give an answer the executioner exit from the sell and left the boy alone.

Yashiro sat on his bed, staring at the door, which was closed, and then let himself drop back on his bed. He thought for a moment, why Kuroh had called him so, in that tone, but when he didn't found anything in his mind for as an answer, the boy turned on his side, and sighed.

'..he is just playing with me.', the whitette said in his mind and laughed for his own thoughts, telling himself that those was little bit stupid.

Eventually, he let himself relax, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is short..! I'm so sorry… But don't worry, the next one will be longer one~**


	3. Chapter 3

Yashiro woke up early in the morning thanks to the noise coming from the neighbor cell. He opened slightly his eyes and then realized that even the sun hasn't risen up yet. The boy grumbled angrily and pulled the blanket over him. Still the noise kept going on and soon the others joined in the screaming. The whitette buried himself deeper in the bed until the noise started to be unbearable. At that point the boy had enough and he raised up, ready to express his opinion that he didn't want to wake up without any reason.

"Shut the fuck up or you'll end up losing your life in advance, every one of you!", an angry roar echoed from the door of the end of corridor, and Yashiro knew immediately who was that screamer. He stood up from the bed and walked by the door, and saw how the black haired executioner was walking on his direction in the corridor with the sword pulled out of its scabbard. The prisoners followed the young man with their gazes as he walked by and silenced when Kuroh bringed a murdering look to each of them.

The executioner stopped at Yashiro's sell, gave a sight to him with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, princess, they don't disturb you anymore.", he said laughing a little and did the same time the royal bow.

The whitette laughed indignantly to others comment but still granted a thankful smile to him.

"Well, thank you. But I guess I can't get to sleep at this rate once I've woke up.", Yashiro said smiling wearily.

Kuroh just laughed as an answer, walking near the door and twisted the lock open.

"Then I guess it won't bother you if I join your company? At least no one won't do anything stupid while I'm here…", the executioner asked while opening the door and then walked in before the boy said anything.

Kuroh shut the door and walked through the room to the prisoner's bed and sat on it. Yashiro was still standing next to the door until he felt something fluffy hitting his head from behind which made him turn around and find out that the man had thrown a pillow at him.

"How long are you gonna stand there?", the executioner grinned and catch back the pillow that the younger throw at him which was meant to hit him in the face.

Then the boy stepped away from the door and sat next to him.

There was silence between them, until Yashiro spoke.

"Mm, hey… Who are you? I mean, I don't know your name…" the boy asked when he realized that he didn't know anything else about the other, except that he was working here as an executioner.

Kuroh looked at the boy for a moment and laughed.

"Oh, someone's being curious here. Well, it's okay. I'm Yatogami Kuroh.", the black haired introduced himself and Yashiro nodded his head just to show he had heard the older ones name.

"… But you can forget all those dignities and you can call me with my first name.", the executioner continued his sentence before Yashiro answered him.

"O-oh… But wouldn't it be a little bit too familiar way? You know, you will kill me someday and..yeah.", the whitette said quietly when he realized that the person he had spent time and even almost become friends with is going to kill him no matter what it takes.

Kuroh didn't say anything for a while and just stared the boy next to him whose sight remained on the floor. Yes, he shouldn't let younger so near himself. If he would become friends with the boy it could cause some big problems later.

"Oh crap, does it even matter? We live only once!", he blurt out angrily to himself and made the boy next to him startle.

They looked at each other for a moment and Kuroh let himself read the eyes of younger one's because they were telling a lot about him but not enough. Why was he arrested? What bad he had done?

"Ku- Kuroh… Excuse me, but… Could you please move yourself a little bit… further..?", Yashiro's silent wish made the executioner return to reality and then he noticed that their faces were only couple inches away from each other.

Yashiro blushed and he tried to go further from the older man. Kuroh hmph'ed amusedly and moved closer to him on purpose, and pressed his lips against the younger one's own.

Yashiro screamed scaredly, and when Kuroh's body pressed against him his balance failed and soon he found himself laying on the bed on his back and the executioner right on top of him. Their looks and expressions were both very confused, maybe Yashiro's even more, and the red cheeks highlighted it. His white hair made it look like he had a halo around his head, and that innocent, scared face...

Kuroh pressed again closer the younger one and let their lips meet each other once more. He opened slightly his own lips and licked the younger ones, and forced him to open his mouth. Yashiro squealed again but more frightened when he felt the man's tongue in his mouth. His body was trembling because of fear and some weird feeling which filled his body and mind when Kuroh kissed him.

The boy started to push older man away anyway so the kiss was separated and Kuroh growled dissatisfiedly.

"What?", he asked a little crankily and tried to approach the boy again but he was holding him as far away from himself as he could.

"Wh- why you..? What for...?", Yashiro asked with a shaking voice and glossy eyes. Kuroh retreated with a sigh off of the boy and moved his gaze to somewhere else.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to harass you or anything like that...", the executioner explained while the whitette stood carefully up to sit. The silence descended again between them even though the rest of the environment wasn't very silent at all.

"Actually, you're kinda nice guy...", the prisoner said and sneered somewhat pleasedly about the fact that he has now some kind of friend with him.

Then he leaned against Kuroh's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Shiro? What are you - ?", Kuroh started to say turning his gaze on the younger just to notice that he had fallen asleep. He let his eyes wander on the boy's face until he moved safely away and back up him until he was laying on the bed comfortably.

"Sweet dreams, princess...", the blacknette whispered to Yashiro, and gave a little kiss on his lips. Then he walked away and left the boy sleeping.

* * *

**AN: ..well, what do you think? Right now I'm out of ideas, so feel free to tell me how I can continue this :''3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! An update! Woohoo~! And like I promised, I post new chapter when new episode airs. And I kept my promise, right? And I'm going to keep my promises in the future, too. And, this one is a longest chapter this far, try to enjoy~**

**EDIT: This is betaed now~! x'3  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**..what? You stil there? O.o I told you to read! NOW! *takes Kuroh's katana and points at reader*  
**

* * *

That morning had started very early, especially for Shiro. He was immediately dragged out before he could touch his breakfast by a pair of the guards to an interrogation room. The boy was confused and scared. He was afraid that he would probably get killed. However, those men in blue suits only guided him into a room with a single traditional table, along with a chair on one side, two chairs on the other side of it. Shiro then sat on one of the chair alone in the room after instructed by one of the guards.

"W-what's the meaning of this? What do they want from me...?'', the white-haired boy thought to himself, looking nervously around the room and winced when the door opens, a pair of those blue-suits guard came in the room. They were a man and a woman, around age twenty. Shiro looks at the duo with his shaking body as they sat down in front of him. In the meantime, a guard locks the steel door and guards the room from outside along with his colleague.

"Isana Yashiro.", a black haired guy with glasses started the conversation. Shiro shook his head and turned to meet with his eyes. The woman that sat beside the black haired guy remains silent with a serious look on her face while reading some paperwork.

"Y-yes..? What's going on? What do you want?" Shiro asked fearfully, looking straight at the man.  
The man looked at the woman next to him and laughed amusingly, then turning back his gaze towards the boy and smile to him.

"We just want to speak with you. There's nothing to worry about, so relax. Tell me, why you were arrested...? ", he began to spoke in a gentle tone.  
Shiro remained silent for some moment, until he forced a word or two out of his mouth;  
"I-I was arrested for murder…They said that I killed someone... Domoyoji –the name of the person-"  
"That's right. And I tell you that it was a bad mistake, as he was one of us. ", the man blurted out suddenly, when the woman was writing something on the paperwork.  
The white-haired boy silent down again, his gaze fell onto the ground. He didn't do it. He wasn't the one to blame.  
"I didn't do it! It was someone else…! "Shiro then began to speak for himself, while trying to hold down his tears. Yeah, it wasn't him, right? Right?  
That woman glared at the man who was sitting next to him, and then looked at Shiro.  
"I understand that you are currently in shock and try to defend yourself. But please calm down and hear what we have to say first. We have an eye-witness and other evidence…" she said in a gentle tone.  
Shiro looked up, facing the woman's eyes, and felt the tears in his eyes are starting to pour out. No, this is wrong. He hadn't killed anyone! Besides, if he would've done something so terrible, yes, he would've remembered it!

The man was just about to say something when the room's door was being opened.  
"Awashima! Fushimi! We need you!" was uttered from the mouth of another guard. When the two got up and are about to leave the room, however, the woman, named Awashima, stopped for a moment and turned to the boy.

"My apologies, this interrogation will end very soon. There was a little problem, with that I'll have to take my leave now.'' she said. Shiro just sat there, embarrassed and tried to wipe off his tears. A couple of guards walked towards the boy and then guide him out. On the doorway, a very familiar person appeared, a little smile made its way on Shiro's lips when their eyes met.  
"Oh my, somebody has made my little princess cry, huh?" Kuroh laughed, and walked towards Shiro. The whitenette just snorted as reply, and turned his gaze elsewhere. Kuroh just smiled, and then turned to the guards.  
"You do not have to bother yourself, I can guide him. Just go." Kuroh said with a smile, and the guards thanked him while they leave.

The pair stood in the room for some times, in silence, until Shiro looked at Kuroh, and then pressed his face against Kuroh's chest, letting himself to cry.  
"Oh my ... Those two have quite some quirky personalities, but I don't think they were really that scary…?" Kuroh asked, pulling the other boy against him, hugging him while stroking Shiro's white, soft hair.  
"N-no, that's not it…Just that…I'm not a bad person! I- I don't belong here… I don't want to be here ..." Shiro starts to cry again.  
Kuroh gave a deep sigh, and gave a light kiss on the forehead of the younger boy, while stroking his hair. Of course he believed the boy, or at least he wanted to believe.

After some time, Shiro began to calm down and glanced at Kuroh. Kuroh then looks back at him, making him blushed a little bit.  
"By the way, you haven't eaten breakfast, have you?" Kuroh blurted out, still hugging the boy with his face blushes even more.  
"I-It's because those guys dragged me there..." The boy snorted and he swore he could hear how his tummy roared like a beast. At that moment Kuroh just grabbed Shiro's hand, and dragged him to somewhere else.  
"H-hey Kuroh! Where are you're taking me?" Whitenette asked and tried to keep up with his pace.  
"You must be very hungry... So let's grab some food for you." Kuroh replied with a smile.

They walked for a while, and ended up in the workers' huts. Kuroh let off Shiro's hand just in front of the door, opened it and then walked in. Shiro stands outside of the huts, knowing that this place wasn't a place that you could just walk in casually. He peered inside the room, hoping that the other man would be back soon.  
After a while, Kuroh returned, carrying a lunchbox in his hands. He beckoned at Shiro with a smile and asked Shiro to follow him. The boy went after Kuroh, with a small smile appear on his face. However, he was a little unsure of the situation they're having now. First of all, he didn't have any idea where Kuroh was going to guide him, and secondly, Shiro realized that he and the executioner of the prison have become very close recently, which he should not be in the first place.

Kuroh went with a fairly brisk pace, but still, he will stop to wait for the young prisoner for some time and to let him catch up with his pace. The two of them finally reached the exit. More precisely, they were on the roof of the building. Shiro walked around, enjoying the warm sun and let the wind playing with his hair. It was such a wonderful feelings, the boy realized how he yearned for freedom. He was like a bird whose wings had been cut, so that he couldn't fly away from the cage that held him. The boy raised his eyes to the beautiful, azure blue sky where birds and clouds glided. He sighed, and then turned around, just to found that Kuroh was right behind him.

"We came here to eat, not to look at the scenery." Kuroh grinned, and Shiro pressed his forehead against Kuroh's chest.  
"…I want to go out. Get out of this place, and go back to home." Whitenette said quietly, and lifted his eyes to meet with the other. Kuroh recognized that look clearly, the look that was once very lively and cheerful, but now so frightened and pale, and he could felt that something deep inside that boy has already dead.  
The blacknette sighed, and gave the young boy a gentle smile. Then he took Shiro's hand and walked closer to the edge of the roof. Memories of Shiro spending in this prison flashed back suddenly. Pieces of nasty memories whereby he and other prisoners were given permission to go out and took a walk in an open space, however, the so called open space was actually the backyard of the prison, filled with weeds and fenced up entirely, the air surrounding the yard are so dense that he could hardly breathe.

"Well, maybe prison isn't a nice place to be, but hey, I'm here with you, remember?" Kuroh said, a smile appears on his face as he sat down, while pulling Shiro down as well and made the young boy sat beside him. The boy let out a small, contented sigh. It was true that Kuroh was here with him, the whole time. And that thought made him starting to think that prison life was not as bad as it used to be, and it was all thanks to the executioner.  
But soon, a little sad and wistful expression appeared on the boy's face. Kuroh saw it, and realized what his friend is thinking at the moment. He grabbed Shiro's chin, made the young boy raised his head, and then kissed him on the lips. Shiro let out a moan, but surprisingly the kiss made him felt calm and made all the sadness fade away.

"Let's eat, then only we worry about those things later, okay?" Kuroh said when he broke their kiss. Shiro whimpered. He just nodded as a reply. After that, the two of them started to eat.  
Deep down, they knew that they enjoyed the times they spent together. However, they never realized that, the connection between them had become even stronger than they thought.

* * *

**..so..yeah. Feel free to tell me what do you think. It turned a little bit..messy(?), 'cause I was tired when I wrote this, so..yeah. But! The next chap will be posted at 1st of November! Just wait for it~**

**oh, and there we can see something lil' action between our beloved ga- I mean, guys x'3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**..aaaand it's time for the new chapter..! yay! x'3**

**In this chapter is some action between our lovely characters, but not so much. And, I added Reisi and Saruhiko here as a side pairing. It will get more interesting if there is a more characters, right? Right?  
**

**Ah, and this isn't betaed yet, so if there is any typos etc., please forgive me! D'x  
**

**But! Anygays, here we go~~!  
**

* * *

Saruhiko sighed. He really didn't wanted to do his round on the prison at that moment, but he had to do it, because it was his turn. A young man walked through the prison corridors, checking that everything was in order and none of the prisoners tried anything stupid. He had already found that someone was creating a crossbow, and he just wasn't so interested to fight with any other prisoner. He was too bored.

'Damn..I'm so bored..to traipse around the building futile… But after all, it is kinda useful', he thought in his mind and a small smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he didn't do that work for his own fun. He did it only to get into better position in other's eyes. And when he made his way to the last corridor filled with cells and prisoners, he saw that person stepping out of one of those cells. Saruhiko stopped and felt how his hart started to race when his superior started to walk towards him.

"Ah, Fushimi. I think you're finishing up your tour here, right? In that case, come with me. I need to talk with you.", he said while he noticed Saruhiko.

"Hi, Munakata. And yes, this is the last place, so yeah, I'm finished.", Saruhiko then chuckled with a small smile on his lips, and then he started to follow his superior. Then he suddenly realized that the other had never called him to his office to discuss with him. Miscellaneous thoughts ran in Saruhiko's head when they walked towards Munakata's office.

* * *

"By the way, do you have any family?", Kuroh asked from the younger, while they were walking along the wall at outdoors. The weather was really nice, so prisoners spent their time quite happily at outdoors. Yashiro looked at the other, and stopped.

"..no, I don't have. But well, I have some kind of guardian, but he doesn't care of me so much… Sometimes it feels like that he doesn't even remember me.", whitenette then told to the other, and a little bit sad smile appeared on his lips.

"So, are your parents..dead?", blacknette presented a new question, and walked over to the other when he noticed that Shiro had stopped some time ago.

Yashiro just laughed to the new question, but then he went quiet and dropped his gaze to the ground. Then he just nodded to give an affirmative answer to Kuroh, and then Kuroh wrapped his arms around the younger.

"I'm sorry. Must be tough.", Kuroh said, while hugging the younger boy and kissed his forehead, and Shiro looked up at the other.

"Ah, it's ok. You didn't knew it, so it doesn't matter.", whitenette smiled and gave light kiss on older's lips. Then Kuroh let off the other, and they continued their walking in silence for a moment.

"How about you? Do you have family?", whitenette then asked from Kuroh. It was now his turn to ask something from _him_.

"Mm, yes, but I haven't seen my parents in a long time. When I was child, I spent most of my time with our relative, and he taught to me how to use a sword.", elder boy then answered to the question with a smile, and at the same time he pulled his sword out of its scabbard and cut in half that leaf which was falling in front of him.

"Ah, I think that it was nice time. You can be happy that you got a better childhood than me…", Yashiro commented and watched fascinated another's sword management. At the same time he also remembered that he will be killed by that other male. Kuroh noticed that, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you with this. And besides, I'm not going to execute you with the sword.", blacknette said while he put his sword back into its scabbard. Yashiro sighed softly and a small, slightly relieved smile had appeared on his lips. Yeah, he wasn't going to die..yet.

* * *

Saruhiko sat a little nervously on a chair, and his superior was sitting opposite of him on the other side of the table. He had some papers with him, and he was reading them, and there was silence in the room, and the only thing which could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. The young man couldn't think anything, because he didn't had any idea why the other had called him into his office.

After a while Reisi looked up from his papers, and he had a small satisfied smile on his face. Then he glanced at the papers again, until his gaze shifted back to Saruhiko.

"I see that you've done some good work.", he began, still smiling, and Saruhiko could swear that he had blushed.

"Ah, thank you. I've tried to be diligent and to carry out the tasks with care.", the younger replied, smiling slightly. he was happy that the other was finally noticed his hard work. But still Saruhiko didn't give himself too much to get excited about.

"Mm, I've noticed it. You have been very obedient, and also you've investigated cleverly all the disputes between prisoners and such.", Reisi sad, and then he gestured the younger to get up and come to him. Saruhiko felt a little nervous, but he still got up and walked over to his superior's side. Reisi beckoned him closer, as if he was going to whisper something to him. Saruhiko leaned closer, and he was ready for that Reisi could whisper something to him, but to his surprise the older man pulled him into his arms and pressed a hungry kiss on the younger's lips.

Their kiss transformed into a very passionate after Saruhiko had revived from his small shock, and he began to deepen their kiss. However he had to broke their kiss to get some air, and at the same time Reisi attacked on his neck and started to nibble and kiss it. Cold shivers ran along the back of the youngster, and he knew how his front of his pants became to go rigid.

"Munakata..is that..is that door locked?", Saruhiko asked faintly and Reisi lifted his head to see other's face. He pressed a gentle kiss on the younger's lips and then took off their glasses.

"Don't worry, Saru –chan. It is locked and anybody isn't even coming here. Oh, and you can call me by my first name.", Reisi then answered to his colleague, starting at the same time to open younger's uniform jacked, while he nibbled his neck again.

Saruhiko decided to trust completely to his superior, and then he gave Reisi to open his coat, and then he moved his hand to other's groin. This felt too good to be true.

* * *

Yashiro was sitting on his bed in his own cell, and stared at the wall. Kuroh had brought the boy back to his cell when he had been scheduled to leave to execute someone. Whitenette sighed. The day begun to change to night, and it should been a good time to start sleeping. But Shiro wasn't tired, and Kuroh had promised that he will come back to him. Sometimes he glanced at the door when he heard some footsteps, but was disappointed when he heard that those go always past his cell.

He had to wait a little bit more, and when he heard footsteps again and they stopped directly at his door, he grabbed his pillow. When the door opened, he threw it straight towards the comer, who took it with his hand.

"Nice throw, princess.", Kuroh laughed as he entered in to the cell and then he closed the door. He threw the pillow back to the younger and walked over him. Yashiro recoiled slightly aside when he discovered that other's clothes were stained with blood and they also smelled like it. Kuroh stared at the younger for a while until he realized what the problem was.

"Ah, sorry. Things get a little messy.", blacnette then said, laughing a little and removed his jacked and dropped it on the floor before sitting next to the younger. Shiro gave so space to his friend and glanced at him.

The two sat in a silence for a while, until Kuroh decided to break the ice.

"Have you ever had sex?"

The question came fairly straight, and Yashiro turned his gaze to Kuroh and he blinked in confusion.

"What..?"

"I asked; have you ever fucked with anyone?"

"Yes, I heard that! You don't have to repeat questions like those!", Shiro snarled and blushed and Kuroh just laughed at the younger's reaction.

"How cute.", Kuroh said and kissed Shiro's forehead. Whitenette snarled, and when the other withdrawed, he glared that black haired male like an angry cat.

"But, how is it? Have you?", Kuroh asked again, and Shiro blushed even more.

"No, I haven't… I don't have to do things like that.", Shiro then blurted out a little defensive tone, and that executioner just chuckled. Then he grabbed the boy in his arms and looked him straight into his eyes._ Oh boy, how he loved those bright, reddish eyes…_ Yashiro looked a questioningly back to the other, and Kuroh smiled at him.

"Would you like to do it then? It could be kinda ironical to let you die without the best experience in your life.", Kuroh smiled and said his words almost in a whisper which sent chills down younger's spine. Shiro looked at another slightly embarrassed, and let himself think a little bit, but then the other pressed his lips against his own, calling the boy into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Saruhiko laid on the floor, panting heavily. He rolled onto his side, and moved to get closer that warm person next to him. Reisi wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a warm embrace and kissed his forehead.

"Good boy, Saru –chan…", he said and stroked the younger's soft hair. A small smile appeared on Saruhiko's lips. Another had praised him, and it made him quite happy.

They were lying on the floor until Reisi stood up and pulled his pants on properly. Then he walked over the table, and took his own glasses. Then he looked at Saruhiko who was still lying on the floor, and smiled with a satisfaction. Then he walked back to the another and raised the younger tenderly in his arms, and then he walked and sat down on his chair, holding the other male.

Saruhiko felt how the pain began to radiate his lower back, and then he stretched his arm out towards the table to take his glasses. Then he glanced at Reisi who looked very happy. A small smile appeared on Saruhiko's lips, and then he was trying to get better position on other's lap, but when he failed it he just rose from the other's lap and took some support from the table that he wouldn't fall because his feet's were so sore.

"Saru –chan, where are you going?", his superior's voice came from behind him, and then Reisi but his arms around the younger's waist. Older male breathed against his neck, and it was close that he could turn on again.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It's getting late…", Saruhiko then replied and struggled from other's grip and then he started to collect his clothes from the floor and started to dress at the same. Reisi sighed a little bit disappointed and watched when the other wore his clothes back on himself. Then he collected his own clothes too, and put them on. Then he took his car keys from his desk drawer. Then he looked at Saruhiko, who was limping towards the door, letting out a small curses. Reisi chuckled, and walked over the other, and lifted up with his arms.

"Let me take you home."

* * *

**..aand the end~! x'3  
**

**Oh my gosh..somehow it feels like these chapters will get longer and longer o.o''  
**

**But! What do you think? Good? Bad? Was the side pairing too much for you?  
**

**And, the most important question; do you want that there will be more Reisi x Saru -chan, or not? If you don't want, it is ok to me, 'cause I'm writing this story for you guys, not for myself ^^  
**

**But we will meet again next week, at the same time, and I promise that Shiro will lost his virginity in the next chapter..just wait for it~! Khehehe... x''3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**..whee, it's time for a new chapter~! And I'm sorry, that this is now kinda short, but..umm, just read it, ok? :'3**

**And, this is not betaed yet Dx**

**But now..go and read~! x'3**

* * *

Saruhiko looked at Reisi while he took him in his lap and he just kept smiling.

"You don't have to. I c-can do it by myself…", Saruhiko uttered a laugh and tried to get away from the man's grab but it was no use. He glared at that older man who started to walk forward carrying Saruhiko. The young man realized that it didn't do much to hold the other guy back so he just let him carry him. And he was very lucky that no one else didn't run at them because he would have been even more embarrassed.

Reisi carried the youngster all the way to his car and put him down on the other side of the car and then walked to the driver's side. Saruhiko stepped in the car and waited for the engine to start running. Sitting was painful too but he tried to not think about it.

* * *

Shiro's eyes flew open when the older male kissed him. And this time that kiss was so passionate… _Oh god how it felt like he was melting! _Little by little boy relaxed and closed his eyes. Kuroh just hummed with satisfaction and deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue in Yashiro's mouth, and gave his hands wander along younger's back. At the same he slid his other hand under Shiro's shirt, and younger gasped while Kuroh's cold hand caressed his skin. Then Kuroh broke their kiss to let the younger boy breathe and then he helped Shiro lean on to the bed. However Yashiro tried to rose back, but the older pressed him firmly against the mattress.

"Shiro, Shiro..take it easy. Try to relax…", Kuroh purred into younger's ear and started to un-button his shirt, and licked Shiro's neck. Whitenette stirred, and a small moan escaped from his lips. Then he pulled Kuroh's hair-tie off, and blacknette let out a small growl and nibbled younger's neck as a punishment. At the same moment he literally began to tear Shiro's clothes off, throwing them on the floor. Then Kuroh stared at that pleasant sight of naked Yashiro with a little bit sadistic grin on his face and then he attacked to the younger, pressing his lips hungrily against Shiro's, and Shiro began to regret it that he was too weak to stop that older male.

* * *

The car was moving forward and Saruhiko just stared out from the window, watching those people who were walking or just going somewhere. Reisi focused on driving, and he had put the radio on. Many lights illuminated their path, and sometimes they had to stop on the traffic lights. However their trip continued, and sometimes Reisi was humming along the song coming from radio, until they stopped in front of Reisi's house. Saruhiko woke from his little stupor, and glanced at the older man.

"You said that you were going to take me to my home..?", he then asked, laughing a little. Reisi just chuckled and rose out of the car, walking on Saruhiko's side, and opened the door for the younger.

"Well, I just thought that I would take you to my home for the night. Besides, it's longer drive to your house…", Reisi then pointed out, and prepared himself to raise Saruhiko out of the car. Younger hadn't anything to say against it, and then he let Reisi took him, even though he hadn't still properly understood why the other wanted to carry him, but after all it was kind of friendly from his superior.

They arrived in to the house, and then Reisi put the lights on and then Saruhiko noticed how big the house really was. Reisi put the younger male down and took his jacket and shoes off.

"A magnificent house you have.", Saruhiko said while he took his own coat and shoes off. Reisi just smiled and kissed younger's cheek.

"Nice to hear that. By the way, do you want something to eat? Something to drink?", he then asked from the younger, stepping towards the kitchen. Saruhiko followed his superior, looking around at the same time. It felt so strange that the other had so large house, and he lived alone. Then he turned his eyes to Reisi when he had asked something from him.

"Uh..I'm not so hungry right now, but I guess that I can drink something. Just water, please.", Saruhiko then said with a smile, and began to limp towards the living room. There he sat down on the sofa, looking around. Soon Reisi came to the living room, having two glasses filled with water with him, and gave the other glass to Saruhiko while he sat down next to the younger. Saruhiko took the glass, thanked the other, and took a small sip from his glass. Then he put his glass on the table which was in front of the sofa, and then he glanced at Reisi.

"Your hair is a slightly messed up.", Reisi chuckled and Saruhiko too laughed for himself.

"It's not my fault. It's yours. You fucked me like a horny bull…", younger man laughed, and tried his own hair. Yes, they were a little messed up.

* * *

Shiro let out a small whimper when Kuro let his other hand touch younger's hip, drawing circles with his fingertips on younger's white, beautiful skin. At the same time Kuroh nibbled and licked whitenette's neck, sometimes kissing the younger boy properly, until he began to move lower and lower on Shiro's body. When he reached younger's chest, he took Yashiro's other nipple in his mouth, and the younger boy let out a little bit shy, slightly confused moan feeling the older boy's tongue against one of his most sensitive regions. Then Kuroh grabbed the other nipple between his fingers, caressing it, while licking the other. That executioner let his other hand wander towards Shiro's manhood, with a devilish grin on his face while he was enjoying younger's moans.

Whitenette gasped, feeling Kuroh's fingers wrapped around his already erected penis, and then the older began to slowly move his hand. It felt so good, in heavenly way, but still somehow it felt so wrong. Yashiro closed his eyes, and covered his mouth with his other hand, trying to suppress his moans. However Kuroh didn't like that, so he bite Shiro's chest, causing the boy to let out a sharp cry when he felt the pain.

"Scream and cry as much as you can. I want to hear you…", Kuroh whispered huskily and gave a gentle kiss on the younger's cheek. Then he rose to sit, still caressing Yashiro's manhood. Whitenette looked at another with a slight wonder, until he realized that the older began to open his pants. Then, the boy jumped up and pushed Kuro out of the bed.

"What the fuck was that?!, the executioner was raging while he rose up from that hard, cool floor. Yashiro just glared at the other, jumping off of the bed, and walked quickly to the door. Of course the door didn't opened to him, and the boy began to hit the door with his fists, hoping that someone would hear and come to him. Soon he felt Kuroh behind him, and felt how the older sank his nails in his wrists, while pressing the younger's body firmly against the wooden door.

"Do not even plan to run away from me…", Kuroh whispered huskily into whitenette's ear, and then he nibbled Shiro's earlobe gently and at the same he let Shiro's hands off from his grip, and then he became to caress younger's butt. Shiro let out a small, shy whimper, and a grin appeared on Kuroh's face.

Yashiro whimpered when he felt how other's fingers were travelling along his ass. Soon Kuroh inserted one finger into younger's hole, and surprised yelp echoed for a moment in that cell, and it was difficult to Shiro to stay on his feet. Kuroh sensed it, and let the younger land on his knees. At the same time he moved his finger inside Yashiro, getting the younger moan from pain and pleasure.

* * *

Those two sat quietly on the couch, until Reisi set his glass on the table, and moved closer the younger, a small grin on his face. Then he moved his face closer to Saruhiko's, pressing a gentle kiss on the younger's lips, giving him a little, asking look, while pressing him on his back against the couch.

"Reisi..what are you..? But we've already..", Saruhiko asked a little bit confused when Reisi leaned upon him. The older man just smiled and kissed Saruhiko's neck, nibbling it and admired those red marks on younger's neck which he had caused earlier.

"Oh, Saru –chan..it isn't problem to us, right? And, it feels good~", Reisi purred and slid his other hand under Saruhiko's shirt, caressing younger's skin. Saruhiko let out a small whimper feeling Reisi's fingers against his skin, and soon Reisi had pressed their lips again together. Saruhiko closed his eyes and let Reisi's tongue wander in his mouth and felt it how the older one was playing with his pants zipper, finally opening it and then sliding his hand into younger's pants, starting to play with his manhood.

* * *

**..and this is end of this chapter x'3**

**Oh my, I'm kinda evil, am I..? That I cut this story in situation like this... x'D And now you all want to rip my head off D'x But! I had to! Well, in fact, this chapter is six pages long when I wroted it in Word. But I had to cut it, 'cause..**

**- well, at first, it would be too much yaoi for you**

**- I don't have time to wrote next week, so I upload the other part of this chapter then**

**So..yeah. I hope taht you'll understand and you don't want to eat my head anymore ;w;**

**And, in the next part, Shiro will lost his virginity..and, uh..I think that it will turn into rape, 'cause Shiro don't really want it, so..umm..yeah :''D**

**And there will be some action between our lovely megane -pair too! And in the next chapters will appear some guys from Homra..!**

**So see ya all again next week, at the same time. And now I go and try to update that other fic of mine.. x'3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again guys~! It's thursday, so guess what time it is..? Yes, it is time for the new chapter for Crime & Punishment..! And the new episode of K airs today, too~! x'3**

**But now, just read the chap, ok? And enjoy~**

* * *

Yashiro was trying to keep himself quiet, trying to refuse the pleasure, which the other one was giving to him. It felt so wrong. Boy's body was shaking, and he tried to look behind to see Kuroh. The older boy looked back at the younger, and at the same time he added a second finger in the younger, and Shiro let out a small whimper. Kuroh began to properly move his fingers inside Yashiro, starting to do scissoring motion, causing the boy moan in pain and pleasure. In the progress, when he tried to loosen that virgin, he tried to find Shiro's sweet spot, which would made the younger scream as crazy from pleasure.

He hadn't search so long, when the whitenette let out a sweet moan, and devilish grin appeared on Kuro's face. Then he began to hit that spot repeatedly, and with his other hand he took Shiro's manhood starting to caress it, while he started to nibble his neck. But it was too much for Shiro, and it didn't take so long when he had cummed on his rapist's hand.

"Oh my..that was kinda fast.", executioner laughed while he still moved his fingers inside Yashiro, until he pulled his fingers out. Whitenette whimpered feeling a little empty, and Kuroh moved slightly away from his prey, licking his hand clean which was coated by younger's sperm. Shiro just panted, lying on the floor, and slowly he turned his gaze to Kuro. Kuroh felt how those beautiful eyes imprisoned him, and he slowly moved closer to him, and then he pulled the younger gently in his arms. Yashiro just glanced emptily at Kuroh.

"Shiro..I see that you're scared, but this doesn't have to be rape. So would you please try to relax and trust me?", Kuroh said in gently tone to the younger, still tried to catch his breath. Yashiro just looked at him, and then that executioner turned the boy so he was facing younger's back, and whitenette flinched feeling another's hard manhood against his butt. Younger glanced at the older over his shoulder, being in a little panic, and at the same Kuroh grabbed Shiro from his hips, pressing the younger boy firmly down, thrusting inside the boy.

* * *

Saruhiko moaned when he felt other's long fingers around his manhood. Reisi deepened their kiss, and Saruhiko felt that it was hard to breathe. Then the older man broke their kiss, starting to remove younger's shirt. However Saruhiko wanted to do it by himself, and he threw his shirt on the floor, starting to pull his partner's shirt off.

"Oh, how impatient you are, Saru –chan..", Reisi just chuckled and took his shirt off by himself. Saruhiko just snorted to elder's comment, and then sat up, pushing the other one up at the same time. Then he climbed on Reisi's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressing his lips hungrily against Reisi's own. The older man was a little bit surprised of Saruhiko's movements, but then he answered to the kiss with pleasure. However he then raised the younger up on his arms, rising himself to his feet, starting to walk towards the bedroom, carrying his lover.

"Where you're carrying me?", younger asked from Reisi a little unsatisfied. He wanted to stay on the couch. Reisi just chuckled and glanced at the other while opening the door leading to bedroom.

"But Saru –chan, I guess that you would prefer to wake up from the bed than from the couch?", the older man said, and dropped Saruhiko onto the bed, then leaning upon him. Saruhiko just nodded slightly, and Reisi pressed his lips against to Saruhiko's to kiss him again, pulling younger's pants off at the same time.

* * *

Tears felled up in whitenette's eyes when the other pressed him down so that Kuroh's penis sank deeply inside him. Also, a silent cry escaped from younger's throat. Kuroh tightened his grip of Shiro's hips, and lifted him a little bit up, pressing him then again down, and repeated it so many times until Yashiro realized that he should move.

"Kuroh..please… It hurts too much. I don't want..I-I can't…", Shiro cried when riding on his rapist, until he stopped, because it hurted too much. Kuroh sighed, and nudged the boy forward, and it was close that Shiro's face didn't hit the stony floor.

"All right, seems that I have to do everything by myself…", blacknette grunted, and began to do back-and-forth –motion furiously, causing Yashiro moan and cry under him. However Kuroh tried to do it so carefully as he could, but he really, really wanted to claim this boy. Yashiro felt that his legs were going to numb, and it was hard to stay on that position, but fortunately the older was holding his hips so he could stay on his knees.

Kuroh slowed momentarily, and noticed how something reddish began to flow out from the younger's hole with his thrusts. Kuroh's face was pale as clean snow for a couple of seconds, but then he shook his head and continued his movements. It would only be very painful to Shiro to walk in the next few days, but it wasn't his problem. So he just continued to move, sometimes slowing down, sometimes speeding up, and sometimes he aimed on Shiro's sweet spot to make him scream in pleasure, enjoying younger's beautiful moans.

"Kuro..slow down… It hurts..!", whitenette cried when the other was fucking him. Blacknette just grunted, but then he slowed down his pace a little to make the younger feel a little bit more comfortable. It sounded like the younger had sighed in relief, and soon his painfully moans changed into moans of pleasure. Kuroh smiled to himself, almost with satisfaction, and then he raised Yashiro on his arms, rising to his feet. The younger looked at him a little bit questioningly, until he realized that the other had carried him onto the bed. Shiro felt Kuroh coming out of him, and then the older dropped him gently on his back on the bed. Then Kuroh leaned over the whitenette, pulling his legs apart, and thrusted again inside him.

"Now, this is better. And now I can also see your beautiful face…", blacknette smiled when starting his thrusts again and at the same time he pressed his lips against Yashiro's and Shiro wrapped his arms around his rapist's neck. After all, it didn't felt so terrible anymore.

* * *

Reisi grabbed the younger's manhood, taking it then to his mouth, and started to caress it with his tongue. Saruhiko whimpered, and jumped to sit, staring at Reisi. Older looked at him and grinned, while slightly nibbling his partner's penis. Saruhiko moaned again and closed his eyes.

"Just lay down, Saru –chan…", Reisi purred, letting off younger's cock, helping the younger to lie down. Saruhiko felt that soft mattress under him, and pulled his legs apart automatically when he noticed that his superior started to open his pants. The older looked at Saruhiko, smirking, and then he threw his pants on the floor, and grabbed Saruhiko from his hips, and lifted him up a little bit, and started to push himself gently inside the younger. Saruhiko let out a surprised moan and looked questioningly at Reisi. Older realized what the younger was thinking, and chuckled.

"Ah, we don't need any preparations anymore in this point… There isn't even an hour from our last session, so you're very loose…", Reisi just laughed, and Saruhiko blushed. At the same he started to move inside his partner a little bit roughly. Saruhiko wrapped his arms around Reisi's neck, and he leaned to kiss his partner. Saruhiko felt the pain, but somehow it was so pleasurable, feeling Reisi's rubbing against his inner walls. And it wasn't so bad to lose his virginity to his superior.

Little by little Reisi speed up, and started to nibble his lover's neck. Saruhiko cried and moaned under him, and little by little they both started to feel that they wouldn't take it much longer. At that moment, Reisi grabbed younger's manhood and started to caress it with the same speed as he was moving. At the same he kissed his way down onto Saruhiko's chest, and began to suck and lick and play with younger's another nipple. A powerful moan escaped from Saruhiko's lips when he tried to take it what Reisi was doing to him, but it was too difficult. That, how Reisi's manhood was hammering his sweet spot, and how he was caressing his penis and how he kissed his chest was driving the younger insane. Saruhiko felt how the pressure increased in his penis, and soon he cummed on his lover's hand with a sharp and loud moan. Reisi just hummed in pleasure feeling how the younger's inner walls were tightening around his manhood. So Reisi just gave his last thrusts to his lover, until he released his sperm and let it flow inside Saruhiko.

Reisi waited for a moment and then he pulled out and lay beside his lover. Then he wrapped his arms around Saruhiko and pulled him in his embrace. Saruhiko pressed closer against his superior, smiling slightly. The older man smiled too, and pressed a light kiss on Saruhiko's forehead, until he pulled the blanket on them.

* * *

In that cell echoed those cries and moans which had increased when the two boys were close to their climax. Kuroh focused to keep his moves fast, and tears had felled up on Shiro's eyes again when the older one fucked him furiously. However, such was too much to the young boy to take, and he tried to force himself not to cum, but it was too difficult. And he had cummed couple of times already, but now it was going to be too much to him to handle. Whitenette let himself to come, and Kuroh followed soon his example, filling the younger boy with his sperm. Yashiro let out a surprised moan when he felt something strange flowing inside him, and glanced at Kuroh, which only gave a small smirk to the younger and then kissed him. Shiro calmed down a bit, thanks for the kiss, and then Kuroh pulled gently out of him. Whitenette whimpered as a protest feeling so empty inside, and Kuro noticed how his semen leaked slightly out from the younger, slightly stained red.

"Sorry…", he then just chuckled when Shiro rise slowly to sit, and then Kuroh kissed younger's forehead. The boy didn't really understand, why Kuroh had apologized him, but it made him feel a little better. Kuroh then rose from the bed, walking around to collect his clothes. Then he walked back to the younger, and watched when Shiro lied down, getting ready to sleep.

"Mm, I have to go now. See you tomorrow, princess.", Kuroh said to the prisoner who he had just-more or less in direct sense of the word-raped. He bend down to kiss Yashiro, and then put his clothes on. Yashiro looked at the older a little forlorn. He didn't wanted to be left alone. But at the same time he was a little bit afraid that Kuroh would to some more strange things to him. And he didn't wanted to get raped when he was sleeping.

Kuroh walked to the door, and glanced over his shoulder to see Shiro before he walked out from the cell. now he just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ah, this one kinda long chapter, right? And it was full of yaoi, so..here *gives some tissues* I hope that you didn't die from the massive nosebleed ^^'**

**But yeah, tell me what you think about it~**

**But now, I start to write the next chapter. We will involme some guys from Homra here x'3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone~! It's again time for a new chapter for a C&P! And now, here we see people from Homra, and..well, I don't have anything to say, so..just go ahead and read~~**

* * *

White-haired boy walked along the corridor, with a couple of guards with him. He sighed. Those people in blue wanted to interrogate him again. However he was already accustomed to such a thing, because last couple of weeks he had visited in that room many times. There was happened a lots of thing at the last two weed anyway; new prisoners had been brought, some old prisoners had been released or executed..and Yashiro had lost his virginity. Youngster didn't wanted to remember it, and still he felt some pain in his lower back. The boy sighed again, and soon he was standing again in front of the interrogation room. Ha was invited in, and the guards were left outside the room.

At the same time Kuroh was walking along the prison corridors, watching the prisoners in their cells. The atmosphere was peaceful, and none of those prisoners not even tried to do anything stupid. However, when Kuroh was walking past one of the cells, he heard someone cursing to himself. Executioner stopped, and glanced into the cell and he saw a chestnut-haired a young man sitting in his cell, back towards the door. Kuroh hmph'ed, kicked the door and the prisoner jumped. Then that guy turned his eyes towards the door, and stared fiercely into Kuroh's eyes.

"And what the fuck do you want?", that prisoner snarled, rising to his feet, walking closer the door. Kuroh just chuckled when he remembered that this guy was one of those new ones. He glanced at that name tag above the cell, and then he returned his gaze to that short, brown-haired man.

* * *

Saruhiko were limping forward, doing his own tour in the prison. He had just left from his superior's office, who had wanted to give him 'reward' from his last week's performance. Saruhiko sighed as he entered in the next corridor which was full of prisoners, and stopped when he saw one of his colleagues. It was Kuroh Yatogami. That young man with black hair was standing in front of one cell and it seemed that he was talking with the prisoner. Saruhiko heard how the prisoner snarled at Kuroh, and his heart skipped a beat or two. He remembered that voice, because he had arrested that prisoner only a week ago. Saruhiko then shook his head, and started to walk towards his colleague, a small smile on his face.

"Well, hello, Yatogami! Doing some work, huh?", Saruhiko then said cheerfully when he was close enough Kuroh. Kuroh turned his eyes in the direction of his colleague, and then he glanced back at that prisoner, who had calmed and looked a little bit scared.

"Oh, hi Fushimi. And no, I'm just walking.", Kuroh then answered to the another. Saruhiko just smiled and nodded. The prisoner stood quietly in his place until Saruhiko stepped closer the door, so the prisoner could see him.

"You! How you dare to arrest me?! It wasn't even my idea..!"

Saruhiko and Kuroh looked at each other, and then they both returned their gaze to the prisoner. Saruhiko sighed, and Kuroh stepped a little bit aside, trying to focus in the situation.

"Crime is crime, it doesn't help how you try to look at it. And damaging the personal property of police is strictly prohibited. And it was very, very bad mistake to do such a thing, Yata.", Saruhiko blurted out. Yeah, that guy, named as Misaki Yata had damaged some property of police. The prisoner just grunted at the man, who then turned his attention to Kuroh.

"Yes, Fushimi is right. So you're sitting here in prison for the time that you have been prescribed.", the executioner told to the prisoner. A satisfied smile appeared on Saruhiko's lips when he knew that he had done a good job. Then he glanced at the first at that prisoner, and then at Kuroh, until he started to walk forward in the corridor.

"And now, my apologies, but I have to continue now. See you again~!"

Kuroh stared at Saruhiko for a moment, and then he glanced again in the cell, seeing that that brown-haired man had walked onto his bed. Kuroh just sighed. _Prisoners…_

Kuroh turned around, starting to move forward, thinking that he hadn't seen Shiro during the morning. And now he just wanted to see that youngster.

* * *

Yashiro was in his cell, lying on his bed, staring at the grey wall in front of him. Boy sighed, and rose slowly to sit up, and heard that someone opened the door leading into his cell. He hadn't to move his eyes to know who had come in, and he didn't even want to. Kuroh sat down next to the younger, placing his other hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"..the things aren't going anywhere…", Yashiro said, almost in whisper. Kuroh sighed and pulled the younger boy in his arms, hugging him. Shiro just sighed, and leaned his head against the elder's shoulder. He wanted to cry, but his tears didn't appeared.

"Eh? What happened?", Kuroh asked from the younger, in a little bit worried tone, ant at the same time he caressed Yashiro's white hair. Whitenette sighed, and then looked up at his lover.

"They say that I don't have rights to attorney. My guardian doesn't have enough money…", Yashiro told to the older one, and felt how the first tear rolled down on his cheek. Kuroh was a little bit surprised, because he thought that there would be even some kind of attorney to the youngster. He snorted in frustration of police conduct, and then pressed a light kiss on Shiro's forehead.

* * *

Reisi was sitting in his own office, staring at the puzzle in front of him. He was fully immersed into his own thoughts, but they were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He lifted his eyes from the puzzle and asked the comer to come in. Small disappointed sight escaped from his mouth, as he was waiting for someone else to come in, but the comer was Seri. She walked in front of her boss.

"Awashima. What is it?", the dark-haired man asked from the woman, trying to sound interested. He would liked if the comer had been his beloved Saruhiko.

"There is a one person who wants to talk with you.", she then said, glancing at the direction of the door, and then a tall, red-haired man walked into the room, with a stern, but bored gaze on his face. He walked besides Seri, and then staring at Reisi. The man nodded to tell the visitor to speak.

"I'm Mikoto Suoh. And you have arrested..one person, who is very important to me. He is Misaki Yata. And I demand that you release him.", red-haired man then blurted out.

Reisi and Seri glanced at each other, until the woman bowed to his superior, exiting from the room, leaving those men to discuss. Reisi stared for a moment that stranger, and sighed.

"I'm very sorry, Suoh, but unfortunately we are unable to fulfill your request. But if you get a good lawyer, his sentence can be shortened.", Reisi then told to Mikoto. Red-haired man growled slightly. He wanted to get his friend out of the prison as soon as possible.

"..can I even go to see him?", Mikoto then suggested. Reisi was silent for a moment, thinking about it, until he rose from his chair, and started to walk towards the door. Somehow that energy which was flowing from the red-hair made him think that that would do anything to release his friend, so Reisi thought that it would be best to give him see him.

"Okay, follow me.", dark-haired man then said, exiting the room. Mikoto went after him, slightly bored expression on his face.

For a while those two walked along the prison corridors, until they came to one corridor, where Mikoto's companion's cell was located. Reisi led his guest in front of the cell, opening the door. The resident of the cell was lying on his bed, back facing the door.

"What the fuck it is now? Did you come here to tell me that my judgment has been extended?", prisoner grunted. Reisi chuckled to himself, and looked at Mikoto, who was walking towards the prisoner who was lying on the bed. Misaki jumped when he heard those familiar footsteps, but remained still, lying, trying to hide his existence.

"Misaki…", Mikoto whispered huskily into younger's ear, who then turned quickly around, seeing Mikoto's face being a little bit too close to his own. Misaki blushed slightly, but then he put his arms around Mikoto's neck, burying his face against the elder's shoulder. A few tears rolled out from Misaki's eyes on Mikoto's shirt.

"Mikoto..they arrested me. I wanna get out of here…", the younger said, in a trembling voice as the tears began to flow slowly from his eyes. Mikoto hummed softly, wrapping his hands around the younger, hugging him, and Misaki calmed a little bit. Reisi had seem that it would be better to move outside, and there he was standing, keeping his eyes on the door.

"Don't worry, Misaki. I'll bring the best lawyer for you, and make sure that we will get you out of here. But you have to promise that you won't do such a things anymore..or I'll have to punish you…", Mikoto said, a small grin on his face. Misaki hummed quietly, and then he let off the other man. He felt that Mikoto stared at him pretty intensely, and he would have recognized that look anytime, anywhere.

* * *

"Yashiro Isana! I command you to stop!", Kuroh shout while laughing while he was chasing that whitenette around the yard when he had snatched his sword. The boy just glanced over his shoulder while running and then he slowed down the pace a little bit. There weren't any others outside, because the day was quite cloudy and gray, but it doesn't mattered to them. And this way Shiro wasn't so depressed anymore.

Kuroh walked towards the younger, panting, and Shiro was just standing still, looking at him with an innocent expression on his face. Kuroh grinned, and grabbed his sword back from the younger.

"Don't do that never again…", the executioner growled and grabbed Yashiro's hand. Whitenette just chuckled, and then he started to walk forward, Kuroh following him. They both smiled, and Yashiro's earlier depression was now gone. But even if they thought they were only ones outside, they weren't. Saruhiko was outside too, just to get some fresh air, when he noticed that black&white –couple.

_'Well well well..what do we have here..?'_, he thought a little bit surprised.

He should inform to his superior as soon as possible.

* * *

**..well, what do you think? :''3 This time, there didn't happened so much..but oh well, let's see what kind of thing I'll add in the next chap. So see you all next again on next thursday, at the same time~! And now, I'm going to make some food for myself...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The newest chapter of Crime & Punishment is here, only for you guys~! And I got a new beta reader. I'm happy ^^**

**But now, I let you enjoy the story~**

* * *

_'I have to tell to Reisi about this!', _the young man was thinking while he was walking rapidly towards his superior's room. He wanted to tell Reisi about the thing he saw as soon as possible.

Soon Saruhiko had reached his superior's room and now was standing at the door, knocking. No answer. Saruhiko knocked again, but still there wasn't an answer. The man tried the handle of the door, he noticed that it was unlocked. Saruhiko opened the door slowly, and saw that no one was inside.

"Shit…", he growled quietly, exiting the room, and at the same time he noticed that Seri was walking towards him.

"Fushmi! What are you looking for?", that blond woman asked from Saruhiko. He glanced at the woman, and knew that he should explain this.

"I was looking for Munakata... I have to tell something to him.", he then said. Seri stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"A man came here and wanting us to release his friend, Misaki Yata... perhaps he had brought the man to see his friend." Seri told him. Saruhiko bowed to her, and then he started to run towards the prisoner corridor. He heard that Seri said something to him, but the man hadn't stopped to listen her.

* * *

"It seems that it will soon start raining. Kuroh said while sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky. Gray clouds were starting to look a lot heavier as the wind blew in the way indicating the start of rain soon. Yashiro glanced at the sky too, and smiled.

"When I was little, I didn't like the rain at all. I hated it. I didn't want to go to school in the morning if it was raining. But then one day my mother told me that the rain brings good luck, and the rain is good thing anyway." The whitenette said a small smile on his lips. Kuroh smiled too. Executioner then glanced at the prisoner, and watched how the wind was playing in younger's pure, white hair.

There was a silence between them for a moment, and both of them listening to the wind. Sometimes it was just good to sit down quietly and enjoy life. However, Shiro suddenly jumped up. Kuroh stared at the younger boy for a while, until he felt a drop of water on his hand; he looked up at the sky, and few drops fell on his face.

"It started." Kuroh said and standing up and feeling how more and more drops began to fall. Yashiro felt those drops too, and slowly began to walk towards the door to get in. However the rain strengthened moment by moment, and soon that black & white –pair were running in full speed towards the door. When they finally got inside, they both were like two soaked dogs.

* * *

"And then, when you're free, I have to punish you…", Mikoto almost whispered to the younger, and Misaki felt how cold shivers ran along his body. The younger one just laughed and looked at the red-haired man in his eyes.

"Why?", Misaki asked, chuckling, and the older man just smirked at him, burning look in his eyes.

Reisi were standing outside of the cell, and sighed. He listened to what those two said, but it wasn't too interesting anymore when he found out that they were just flirting with each other. The dark-haired man started to drift into his own thoughts; then he heard somebody to running towards him. He shifted his gaze in the direction of the person coming, and a small satisfied smile appeared on his lips when he saw that it was his beloved Saruhiko. Then the younger slowed his pace a little, as he walked over to his superior.

"Well if it isn't Saru-, I mean Fushimi. Why are you running?" Reisi then asked from the younger. Saruhiko let himself catch his breath, and thought for a second how to tell his case.

"Munakata… Well, I happened to detect our executioner, Kuroh Yatogami, and one of our prisoner, Yashiro Isana, to spending time together at outdoors.", Saruhiko then told his superior, who seemed to be somewhat surprised about what he had just heard. He glanced at the door of the cell and then to Saruhiko.  
"Uhh... are you sure that you saw them? And was there anyone else outside?", Reisi then asked the younger man.

"Yes, I'm sure. And no, they were the only ones... and when I mean that I saw them, I would say that they are..how I should put this... Ummh…", Saruhiko said, beginning to stammer with his words, slightly blushing. Reisi chuckled slightly to younger's reaction, and then he walked to the cell door.

"You mean that they are dating?", Reisi then asked a grin on his face and Saruhiko nodded quickly. Reisi opened the door and looked at those the two men.

"Ok then, the visit is now over. Say goodbye to your friend.", he then blurted to the duo. Mikoto stood up lazily, and Misaki looked a little bit sad when his friend left. Mikoto turned around to look at the younger male, a small smile on his lips before the door was closed; and Misaki was left in his cell alone.

* * *

"What wretched weather!" The black-haired swordsman snorted staring out the window, while sitting next to his loved one. Yashiro glanced at Kuroh, and then he pressed his head against his lover's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"...But we must not forget the good sides of the rain.", whitenette then reminded the other. Kuroh just chuckled and pressed a light kiss on Shiro's forehead.

"Mmn, your hair doesn't feel nice when they're it's wet.", Kuroh said huskily when he stroked his prisoner's hair. Shiro just laughed, and took the other's hand. Kuroh smiled, and then he looked out of the window again. Listening to the sound raindrops make, as they hit the ground.

"When am I going to die?", whitenette then suddenly asked. Executioner glanced back at the younger, and met his eyes. He stared into Yashiro's eyes for a moment, reading him, until he let his gaze drop on the floor. Kuroh sighed. Frankly, he didn't even want to think about it. He really didn't want to kill Yashiro. Shiro stared at the older boy, waiting for some kind of answer from him. Then Kuroh moved his gaze back to the younger.

"Well... I don't really know yet. It will may be, that you will be killed in a month; or in the second case, you may live another year." Kuroh told the younger boy, a small smile on his lips. In fact, he really knew when it was time to execute that white-haired boy who looked like an angel... but he didn't want to tell Shiro about it. He wanted to protect Yashiro as long as possible.

* * *

"Are you really sure?", Reisi still asked from Saruhiko when they were walking along the corridor. The younger man walked alongside his superior, and nodded.

"I'm sure. I'm not blind, even though I have glasses…", Saruhiko snorted. Reisi just chuckled quietly, and then he stopped in front of a cell. He looked at Saruhiko.

"In that case, I trust you. But if things aren't so as you say that they are... you're not going to walk for a month." Reisi then chuckled a devilish grin on his face. Saruhiko recoiled Reisi's gaze and gulped. He took few steps away from his superior, who then opened the door.

Kuroh's and Yashiro's gazes moved quickly in the direction of the door when it suddenly opened. They stared at that blue-suited duo, which was staring at them. Reisi stared at the young couple for a moment and chuckled. He then took few steps forward, and Saruhiko followed him. Kuroh glared at the two, and Shiro was a little bit scared, knowing that Kuroh might get into a trouble because of him.  
"Well, well, well, and what do we have here~?", Saruhiko began, with a chuckle. Kuroh glanced at the boy who was sitting next to him, and then he shifted his gaze back to his working partners. The situation was indeed more than awkward. Oppressive silence hovered around all of the four men, and no one really knew what to say.

* * *

**Ahaha..well, I want to know what you guys think about the situation now~ And this time I'm not going to tell anything what is going to happen next, so you have just wait for the next one!**

**So let's see you all again next thursday, on the same time. I'm going to make some tea for myself now, and wait for the new episode...**


	10. Chapter 10

**..hello again, my lovely readers~! ^^**

**As you know, K is getting closer to its end, so is my fic too. So here, I give you the 10th chapter. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Shiro sat alone in his cell, curled up in a corner of his bed. He wanted to sleep, but the sleep didn't want to come. He was thinking too much. He knew that Kuroh would now be in a trouble because of him. A single tear rolled on his cheek when the boy scolded himself in his mind.

'Without me this wouldn't have happened, everything would have been ok, but I came here...', the boy thought dejectedly. He wanted just to disappear, just die off. Then he thought about if those people would execute Kuroh now? Tears began to flow copiously, and he began to cry. He was afraid that something bad would happen to Kuroh. He didn't want to lose his friend, his lover.

The whitenette was startled when he heard the door open, and his eyes moved quickly in its direction. Small wave of relief swept over him when he saw that it was Kuroh standing in the doorway. He then stepped inside, closing the door, and walked over to Yashiro. The younger then stood up from the bed, relieved smile on his face.

"Kuro, you're ok. I was afraid of that—", the executioner interrupted whitenette's words by pressing a firm kiss on his lips. A surprised moan escaped from Shiro's throat, but then he let himself to relax, and closed his eyes. Kuroh deepened their kiss pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into the younger one's mouth, and at the same time he caressed that young body with his hands. At the same time the elder boy pushed the younger ahead, letting him drop back on the bed, and it broke their kiss. Kuroh stared at that prisoner for a moment, until he climbed top of him, pressing a new kiss on Yashiro's lips, and then he started to kiss younger one's neck. Shiro whimpered below his lover, wrapping his arms around executioner's neck. He knew where this was going, but this time he didn't wanted it to stop. The black-haired young man began to pull Yashiro's shirt off. Shiro felt how shivers shook his body when a cool air landed on his skin. The boy was breathing heavily, and stared Kuroh directly into eyes with a flustered face. Older looked back at him, with a smile, and let his other hand travel to front side of younger's trousers, and began to caress Yashiro's manhood through the fabric. Surprised cry escaped from the lips of that youngster and he felt the wave of pleasure swept over him. Kuroh just looked at him with a little bit sadistic smile on his face, and at the same time he began to open his own pants.

"Shiro…", Kuroh said quietly, calling his loved one. The younger looked at him and Kuroh pulled him up. Then he grabbed Yashiro from his hair and pulled younger's face closer to his manhood.

"Suck.", the black-haired male uttered the command. Yashiro stared for a moment at the big cock in front of him until he slowly moved closer to it, touching the tip of the manhood before taking it into his mouth. A sigh filled with satisfaction and pleasure escaped from executioner's throat and he closed his eyes, and stroked younger's hair while that was giving him a blowjob. However whitenette hadn't done anything like this before, but soon he found out how he should do it.

It took a while until Kuroh came. Yashiro let out a little bit confused moan when he felt how the warm sperm of older male flew into his mouth, with a pressure. The boy let go of Kuroh's manhood, and swallowed that white liquid down, and then he obediently began to lick Kuroh's penis clean. However the executioner grabbed the younger boy from his hair, pulling him up. Shiro cried out of pain and rubbed his head and decided to just sit so as another seemingly wanted him to do. Kuroh looked at him with a satisfaction, until he leaned between younger's legs and gently touched that little mound with a grin on his face.  
Yashiro gasped and gently Kuroh pulled his pants down, releasing prisoner's throbbing manhood.

"Mm, you're so beautiful from here too~", Kuroh purred huskily and kissed the head of Shiro's manhood. Whitenette felt how shivers shaked his body. Yashiro inhaled deeply feeling elder's lips around his manhood. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. _Oh boy, how it felt so good…_

Shiro came quickly, letting out a long, saturated moan. Kuroh swallowed his lover's semen and then licked his penis clean. He then took the younger guys pants completely off and threw them onto the floor. Then the executioner put his other hand on his cock, starting to pump it and at the same time he started to lean forward, forcing Yashiro on his back on the bed. Whitenette gulped when he felt his back against the mattress, and parted his legs instinctively knowing what would happen next.

Kuroh set himself between the younger's legs, while lifting up Shiro's hips a bit, and then pushed himself carefully in the younger. Shiro cried out in pain. It hurt. He wondered why Kuroh hadn't penetrated him first as when they had sex for first time.

However those thoughts disappeared from his mind soon when the executioner started to push himself deeper and deeper inside him. Tears welled up in the eyes of the whitenette when Kuroh started to speed up. Yashiro wrapped his arms instinctively around his lover's neck and pulled that in a passionate kiss. Kuroh was a little bit surprised from Shiro's move, and then he replied into the kiss happily, pushing his tongue deeply in that soft and wet cavern, examining each and every place from Yashiro's mouth.

The pace increased and Shiro's moans became louder when Kuro was fucking him furiously. Some prisoners were protesting by shouting insults to those two boys, but they didn't care. The pair were so focused each other that the world around them were gone. Kuroh pressed his lips on Yahiro's neck, grasping and gnawing it, leaving red spots all over whitenette's neck and chest. At the same time he took younger's manhood in his hand, starting to caress it with the same speed as he was moving. It was enough for Shiro. That white liquid burst out again from his manhood. Kuroh snarled when he felt younger's inner walls squeeze around his manhood, and he was trying to prevent himself not to cum, but then he gave up and let his sperm to flow deep into that white-haired boy.

Kuroh pulled himself carefully out of the younger, licking his hand clean from Shiro's sperm, and then pressed a light kiss on the boy's lips, which then changed it into a little deeper kiss. Executioner then moved away from the prisoner setting his pants properly on him. He helped Yashiro sit up, and handed him his clothes.

"Ah, thank you.", whitenette said with a smile and dressed up. Kuroh looked at his loved one and snorted. Shiro shifted his gaze to Kuroh.

"Nothing. I just…", Kuroh started a small smile on his face, but then it faded away very quickly. Yashiro noticed that his lover look gloomier than normal, and gulped. He could probably already guess what-

"Tsk, it's not use to start to speak so gently now. I mean… This is the last time we will meet, Yashiro Isana.", that black-haired modern samurai then blurted out, moving his eyes to the younger, who looked back at him, very scared and disbelieved expression on his face. Shiro stared at the older boy gasping and a being very confused. Tears started to trickle into his eyes. He didn't want to believe. No, it couldn't be true. Kuroh quickly wrapped his arms around the younger boy, hugging him. Yashiro pressed his face against his lover's chest, crying. Kuroh stroked younger's hair, and whispered in gently tone something to Shiro. Also a one, lonely tear rolled on the cheek of Kuroh Yatogami.

* * *

**..I hope that I wasn't too cruel ^^''**

**But well, in the next chap I let you know what will happen to Misaki..and well, there will be some other things too. So, my friends, we all meet again at the next thursday, at the same time~!**

**Kettu-chan is now going to drink her tea and draw something.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, my children~! Kettu-chan is now back with the new chapter of Crime & Punishment..! Yay! x'3**

**And well, today is Santa Lucia's Day, and it has been 5 years since my grandmother died..so this day has been kinda hard and sad for me, and I've cried so many times during the day, but no worries, I'm all right ^^**

**So now, I stop speaking non-sense and let you enjoy the story~**

* * *

A voice said from outside of the cell, "Misaki Yata! You have a visitor!" The brown haired youngster opened his eyes and sat up, while his cell's door was opening and a couple of guards stepped in. Mikoto was with them and next to him was a blond man with eyeglasses and black suit. Misaki jumped from his bed immediately and ran straight to Mikoto to hug him with no shame. The red haired man enfolded lazily his arms around the boy. The guards and the guy in black suit just stared at the couple in front of them, until the younger one let go of Mikoto with a smile and a blush on his face. Then he lifted his gaze on to that man with eyeglasses and took a look at Mikoto.

"So you got me a lawyer, huh?, the brown haired boy confirmed. Mikoto just nodded his head to him and he looked even happier than before because he knew that he would get out of the prison in no time. He had to wait for that opportunity for a couple of weeks. Mikoto shifted his gaze at the guards and the lawyer, and then again at Misaki.

"They want to interrogate you just a bit more.", the man said to his youngster. The brown haired nodded and stepped out of the cell, and walked with the guards and his lawyer into the interrogation room.

Mikoto sighed while watching his partner's diminishing back, until he finally decided to follow them gradually, thinking of his own business. Sometimes he glanced at the prisoners in their cells and smiled to their misery.

* * *

A distressing silence was dominating the room. The man in blue with eyeglasses sat in his chair behind his table, and on the other side of it was sitting the black haired modern samurai. Standing beside the eyeglassed man was another man and also a woman. The silence had dominated between them for a while, and it started to feel really awkward to Kuroh.

"Kuroh Yatogami," Reisi started, and making him startle and turn his gaze to him. He also felt Seri and Saruhiko watching him, but he ignored them completely. Reisi waited for a moment, sighed, then started to talk again.

"May I ask you directly; what do you see in that boy? He's just a jailbird, and such a dangerous one. We can't lose a good worker like you."

Kuroh scowled quietly and stared coldly at his superior. Then his expression changed and a warm smile appeared to his face. "That boy might be a bit stupid, a total airhead, a bit clumsy, and completely un-experienced, but he isn't dangerous. It's vice versa. He's adorable, sensitive and scared. He wouldn't hurt even a fly if you ask me.", the black haired executioner said and laughed a little on top of his words.

"Love has taken you out of your mind, Yatogami.", Reisi sighed silently.

Saruhiko chuckled. _Speak for yourself, Reisi._..

Kuroh just glared at his superior who had quieted once again to think about something. The silence fell again between the quartet.

"Try to remember that you'll have to execute him. And because of your little mess his execution should be earlier…", Reisi then said to him. Blacknette's expression changed suddenly. He had already heard that fact, but he just wasn't willing to do it. No, he wouldn't be able to kill Shiro. "Or if you don't do it, somebody else will." Reisi continued, and Saruhiko gave a satisfied smile to Kuroh. Kuroh glared at his coworker, then rose from his chair.

"All right. I'll do it when the right time comes. And I promise that I won't disappoint you.", the samurai said, bowing humbly to his superior and his comrades, until he turned around and started to walk and left from the room.

Reisi sighed quietly when Kuroh had gone, and then he turned to look Seri.  
"There is that interrogationof Misaki Yata. May I ask you to go and ensure that there will not be any danger.", the man then said to the lady, who nodded to her superior and left from the room. Reisi was left alone in the room with Saruhiko. Reisi sighed again and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?", he spoke to himself. Saruhiko stared quietly at his boss walking next to him, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Try to relax, dear…don't bother yourself so much.", Saruhiko said and sat on his lover's lap. Reisi wrapped his arms around the younger, and pressed his face against Saruhiko's shoulder. Saruhiko was right, he should relax.

"I could leave and go home already, but it wouldn't be a good example for others.", Reisi chuckled softly and stroked his younger's hair. Saruhiko just smiled and closed his eyes. It was so nice and warm to sit there, in his lover's arms.

* * *

"And you really think that it was an accident?", the examiner asked from Misaki. That chestnut-haired youngster nodded without hesitation, and was about to speak, but his lawyer came first.

"Young Yata says that he didn't do it intentionally. Besides, the whole thing wasn't even his idea. He knows who really did it."

Examiner shifted his gaze to Misaki when that blond in suit had finished his words.  
"Isn't that true, Yata Misaki?"

"Yes, I can tell you who it was though.", Misaki confirmed. He then told to the examiner who was actually the real criminal here.

There was a silence for a moment between them, and Seri watched while the examiner wrote things down. Then he looked up from his papers and moved his gaze to Seri.  
"I think that this is over now. And because we now know who is the real criminal, I assume that this young man here in now free?", the words were intended to Seri, who then looked at first the examiner, and then Misaki. Then that blonde woman nodded, smiling gently. In fact, she almost felt how Misaki wanted the freedom.

Seri responded with, "Yes, you're right. So, thus, I, Seri Awashima, decide that Misaki Yata will be released and searches for the right criminal will begin immediately!"

Misaki had to restrain himself to not to scream from joy. Then Seri opened the door of the room. Mikoto was standing outside the room, waiting. Misaki rushed over to his friend, who hugged the younger male, a smile on his lips.

"I assume that you're now free, hmm?", the red-haired male asked the younger. Misaki nodded and hugged his friend back. Mikoto smiled with satisfaction, and then told the younger to let go of him. Then he moved his gaze to Seri and those others and bowed.  
"I thank you for the release of my friend. But now, if you allow me, we have to leave." Mikoto said, turning around to the direction of the front door, Misaki walking on his side.

* * *

**..so, Misaki got out from the jail. And well, in this chapter we didn't saw Yashiro at all. But don't worry, he is still alive ^^ Ah, and sorry that this is so short..my brains were so dead when I wrote this. But now Kettu-chan signs off and continues her animation-project...**

**...**

**..guys, try to imagine Saruhiko in a seifuku..dancing PONPONPON and smiling..and there is rainbows and all kind of ga- I mean, cute things on the background. So yes, I'm crazy and making that kind of animation. Wish me luck with it x''D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there again, my children~! It's time for C&P's next chapter~! And well, this is 12th chapter, so the next one will be the last one... But now, just read the chapter, ok~? x'3**

* * *

That day was nice and sunny. The birds were singing and the sun warmed the prison yard. The prisoners spent their time happily outside. Some of them were playing football, while others were discussing their own experiences, or chatting about the weather.

Yashiro was sitting alone under the tree, in the shade and shelter from the sun. He had been invited to play football, and some prisoners had come to talk with him, but in the end the youngster was left alone. He wasn't, in fact, interested about anything at the moment. Couple of days ago those people in blues had told him about his time of execution. Little by little the boy had begun to feel that he really didn't do anything in this world anymore.

Kuroh was standing near the door, watching the prisoners. All of them seemed to have something to do. However, at the same time his gaze wandered to that white-haired boy who was sitting alone. He felt how his heart skipped a beat or two. It hurt him to see that boy in a state like that. For a while he wanted just to run to the younger, and wrap his arms around him and pull him in a warm, comforting hug. But he couldn't do it. No, he shouldn't. Quickly he shifted his gaze elsewhere, and shook his head. At the same time he started to walk slowly around the yard, telling himself that it would be just a normal, basic check. However, before he realized, he was standing in front of that whitenette.

"What do you want?", the whitenette said quietly, without raising his gaze to that samurai. Kuroh sighed, and wrenched the younger up from the ground, pulling him then against that tree, pressing his lips against the younger's owns, calling him into a deep, hungry kiss. Yashiro's eyes flew open, staring at that executioner with confusion and tried to push the older boy away. But Kuroh didn't let him to do it. He pressed himself closer to the younger, deepening their kiss, using his tongue, and broke it only when he realized that the other couldn't breathe any longer. They stared at each other for a while, until Kuroh pressed his lips against Shiro's neck, biting it hungrily, causing the younger one to shake under him.

"Ahn.. Ku-Kuroh.. Please, stop… I don't want to!", Yashiro said, and finally kicked older boy with his knee. Kuroh let out a surprised grunt, and walked backwards few steps, holding his stomach, gasping for breath. Whitenette looked at samurai angrily at first until he realized what he had done. Yashiro rushed to his lover, and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Forgive me, Kuroh… I didn't mean it.. I just.. I'm sorry.", Shiro said, crying, and hugging the older boy. Kuroh looked up, seeing the younger one's face, and hummed softly. Then he just wrapped his arms around the whitenette, hugging him.

"It's ok, Shiro. It doesn't matter.", the blacknette said, a small smile on his lips and then he pressed a light kiss on his beloved's forehead. Yashiro calmed down a bit, he wasn't crying anymore. He looked up at his lover, and smiled slightly. Then he wrapped his arms around Kuroh's neck. Kuroh smiled, and then he gently pressed his lips against Shiro's owns. Then he licked the younger child's lower lip, and Yashiro opened his mouth slightly, letting samurai's tongue into his mouth. Kuroh continued his smile, and the younger let his eyes shut, when Kuroh began to caress his body. Kuroh felt how people gathered around them, watching them, but he didn't care. He was bored to those formalities. He wanted to break the routine. And besides, he would kill that boy, so there wasn't anything bad in it if they were kissing in front of others.

Yashiro felt that tree again against his back, and that how Kuroh pressed his knee against his crotch made him whimper. Whitenette pulled the older one even closer, deepening their kiss, even if it was difficult to him to breathe. But it wasn't a problem to him. After all, he was going to die, so why not to choke in their kiss, and fall into his lover's arms?

Kuroh slid his other hand under Yashiro's shirt, caressing his pale skin. Whitenette's body shivered from the contact, and still he tried desperately deepen their kiss even more.

Kuroh felt how other's grip of him started to loose, and slowly Shiro's hands fell down from blackentte's shoulders. Kuroh broke their kiss in confusion, and stared at Shiro. Color disappeared from samurai's face.

"Shiro! Oi, Shiro! What happened?! Shiro! Shiro!", Kuroh started to shake the younger, and shouted his name. However that white-haired prisoner was completely limp. Tears welled up in the eyes of executioner. His legs gave up, and he let himself drop on the ground, Yashiro in his arms, still limp. No, this couldn't be true..no, this couldn't happen to him.

No, not like this. Not now. Why? WHY?!

* * *

**..this kind of stuff this time ;'D And no, I'm not cruel..I just have a kinda unique imagination x'D**

**So, see ya all at next week, at the same time~!**

**Oh, and I'm going to publish one omake of this story at Christmas, so be sure that you can come and read it~ x'3**


	13. Chapter 13

**..and now it is time for final episode of K, so it is time for final chapter of ****_Crime & Punishment_**** too~! And now I just let you enjoy of this chapter x'3**

* * *

".. NO!", the whitenette shouted, jumping up to sit on his bed. His heart was pounding and his shirt was plastered against his skin. Boy let his gaze wander in the room, and realized that he was still in his own cell. He glanced out of the window, and saw the stars in the sky, and heard how the droplets were falling to the ground.  
Yashiro sighed and let himself fall back on the bed. He pressed his hands against his face, and began to laugh hysterically. It was only a dream. Just a bad dream. Horrible nightmare, which had seemed so frighteningly genuine. The boy calmed down. Pitter-patter of rain calmed him a little. Whitenette sighed deeply, and turned on its side, shutting his eyes again, hoping he wouldn't see that nightmare again.

* * *

"... Shiro Shiro, wake up ... Yashiro Isana! Damn, wake up ..! "  
Youngster's eyes fled open and he waved his hand in the air, and saw a familiar face. Yashiro realized that it was Kuroh and he calmed down. The older boy sighed, and sat down next to the younger, pulling him closer. Shiro turned to look older, a little embarrassed. Kuroh turned his attention to the younger, and smiled.  
"..I think that you know what happens today? Others are waiting outside. But I want to tell you something .. and listen carefully, because if you do not understand what I now tell you, all can go wrong. Do you understand? ", blacknette leaned over to whisper in Yashiro. The younger boy gulped and nodded. Kuroh smiled, and began to tell Shiro a small plan.

After a while, the duo walked out of the cell, and they were greeted by Reisi, Seri, Saruhiko and a couple of guards. Yashiro stared at the others submissive, knowing his fate. The other guard put his hands in cuffs, and eventually the whole gang started to walk towards the room where the execution was to be carried out. Shiro sighed, and stared at the woman walking in front of him. His heart beat with excitement. Boy glanced quickly at that black-haired executioner, who then gave a quick smite to the whitenette. Yashiro sighed a bit of relief, and tried to make himself relax.  
'Come on, try to relax, Shiro. No need to worry about. Kuroh knows what he is doing. As long as you trust in him, everything will be ok. ', the whitenette thought trying to keep himself calm. However, the young man's heart beated more and more vigorously when the room where they were going was closer and closer.

* * *

Red-haired man sighed in boredom, and blew cigarette smoke out of his lungs. He sat on the couch and stared at the bar ceiling. Misaki was sitting next to him, a small smile on his face. He was content just to sit down, though he glanced between their bartender and then out of the window.  
"Hey, Mikoto, I thought that you have to go somewhere today?", Izumo finally asked from behind his table while wiping a glass to get it clean. Mikoto shifted his gaze to that man with eyeglasses, and put his cigarette between his lips, until he got up from the couch. He quickly glanced at Misaki, and then again at thebartender.  
"All right, all right. But I need someone to come with me. Misaki, find a couple of friends and then let's go. ", red-haired man then said. When Misaki heard that, he jumped up at once, and went to search Rikio and one or two other people. He had not expected that Mikoto would ask him to go with him. The young man rejoiced in his mind.

After a while, all were gathered together, and Mikoto looked at his subordinates with a smile until the whole bunch of people started to walk to towards the prison, Mikoto in the lead.

* * *

Room's door was opened, and that whitenette and others walked in. In the room was already the prison doctor and a some other important people. One of the guards remained outside the room, and Reisi and the others stepped slightly to the side, and Kuroh glanced at Yashiro, then walking closer to the younger.  
"..you understand now what happens next?", the executioner asked, from the younger. Whitenette nodded a little, but he was still a little hesitant to look in his eyes. Kuroh sighed, and pulled Yashiro in a quick hug. Shiro was startled, and knew how the others turned to look at them. But Kuroh just hugged the younger, and then pressed a gentle kiss on the forehead of that.  
"Calm down. There is nothing to fear, just let me handle this, okay? ", blacknette then whispered to the younger, and then glanced at Reisi, whho kept his eyes on that couple and then nodded. Then the executioner helped the prisoner on the bed. Guard removed the handcuffs, and Yashiro lied down. Kuroh stared for a moment the younger boy. _How he looked so innocent ..he was almost an angel ..._

"Yatogami, what are you waiting for?", Reisi snarled,and the executioner startled, and then shifted his gaze to his superior, who stared at him. He noticed how Seri glared at that man, and then walked a little closer.

"I think that we should give them some time. Munakata, we cannot push him too much. Think about if you were in that kind of situation. Shame on you. ", that blonde woman snorted. Reisi gulped and looked at saruhiko who was standing next to him, and the younger then transferred his gaze to him. Yeah.. what if he were in the same situation ...

"Ok, ok… Let's give them some more time. ", he then said, and sighed. Kuroh thanked his superior, and then looked up at Yashiro, who then sat up on the bed. Kuroh leaned closer to the younger boy. He did not want to prolong things too much.  
"Shiro .. forgive me. I do not really want to do this, but I have to. Hardly I can never forgive myself. I hope you understand the-"

Executioner words were interrupted by a noice coming from the hallway. All eyes turned towards the door, and all were ready to pull out their swords, when the door was kicked in front of them to open.

"Thank you for my releasing my friend, idiots.", that red-haired man standing at the doorway chuckled and pointed with a handgun those people in the room, and finally pressed the trigger, aiming at Reisi.

Reisi felt something hitting him, and it felt like his whole life ran in front of his eyes like a film strip. The man tried to get a breath, and then dropped to the floor. Sounds around him began to decay, and the only one he heard yet clear was how Saruhiko cursed Mikoto and pulled his sword in the end.

After that everything was completely silent.

And dark.

* * *

**..so, here it is. This is the end of ****_Crime & Punishment_****. But don't worry, I'll continue this story..there will happen many things... But I don't know when I'm going to continue this..yes, I'll start writing the next story in next month, but i don't know when I'm going to publish it. But I can tell you a one thing;**

**The next fic where this story continues is going to be called ****_Lion's Cave_****, or something like that... And yes, you get it right..next time we see more people from Homra. **

**But now, it's time to say goodbye, and I hope that you all liked this story this far ^^**

**With Love,**

**~Kettu-chan**


End file.
